Flower Violation
by Saber Knight
Summary: Shirai-san assaults Kazari in her sleep and there are... witnesses.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Certain Scientific Railgun.**

* * *

><p>"Shirai-san, I'm back!" Kazari called out as she walked through the door, a bag in her hand filled with snacks from the local convenience store. It had been a terribly slow day at the office, though Shirai-san was busy all day with finishing up her report from a case that they had been working on for the past week; so, when she had started to get hungry from all of her work, Kazari had offered to go grab them some snacks.<p>

Konori-senpai had been out on patrol for awhile, and no one else was around, so it was only her and Shirai-san. However, upon entering the office, she didn't catch sight of the teleporter. "Shirai-san?" Kazari repeated, looking around. She spotted the girl's bag by her desk, where formerly messy paperwork was now neat and organized, prompting her to believe that Shirai-san had finished her report.

Still catching no sight of the girl, though, Kazari continued forward, moving towards the back of the room where she finally spotted the redhead lay down on the sofa, her breath even and a peaceful look on her face. "Shirai-san..." Kazari sighed, walking up to her. She knelt down and placed a hand on the other girl's arm, gently shaking her. "Shirai-san, wake up."

Shirai-san made a small groan but otherwise remained in her slumber. Just as Kazari decided to be more forceful in her approach, she remembered how, over the past week, Shirai-san had been staying late and coming early, always working tirelessly on the case. Kazari was reminded of how focused she had been on it, even coming to work on their day off, and she forgot when the last time Shirai-san had been able to take a break from it.

Kazari relented and smiled at the girl, deciding that she'd just let her sleep unless something came up. Setting the bag down by the sofa, she was about to go to her desk when she thought she heard Shirai-san say something. "Shirai-san?" She asked, looking back at her. The teleporter was still asleep, but there was a change in her expression; she seemed to be happy, as if she was having a nice dream.

Shirai-san's lips moved and a word, too low to hear from where she was standing, passed through them. "Shirai-san...?" Kazari asked again, bending down next to her and bringing her ear to the redhead's lips.

"Onee-sama..." Shirai-san mumbled.  
><em>Ah, she's dreaming about Misaka-san? <em>Kazari thought, looking down at the girl's face. Suddenly, though, there were hands on her shoulders. _Eh...?  
><em>"Onee-sama... heh..." Shirai-san's expression changed from innocent to perverted in one single moment, her mouth forming a creepy grin as her hands held onto Kazari.  
>"Uh, umm, Shi-Shirai-san...?" Kazari stumbled, trying to lean back from the girl who was starting to scare her.<p>

Before she could react, Shirai-san raised her head up and pressed her lips against Kazari's own, sending a whirlwind of red across her cheeks. _Eyaaaaaah!? _She internally screeched, panic swelling up inside her. "S-S-Shirai-sa-" She was cut off when Shirai-san kissed her again, one arm wrapping itself around her shoulders. The redhead had caught her when her mouth was open, and the rest of her protest ended in incoherent mumbling.

"Mmmmmphm!" Kazari screeched, her voice muffled and her hands up against Shirai-san's chest as she feebly tried to push the girl off of her. Somehow, Kazari lost her footing and Shirai-san followed her down to the floor, ending up on top of the girl. Her eyes were half-open, but it was clear that the teleporter was still half-asleep. Her creepy grin was still on her face, and she was making a very _strange _chuckling noise.

"Onee-sama... heh heh..." She wiped the drool from her face and started to lean down, still insisting on kissing Kazari.

_Shi-Shirai-san thinks I'm Misaka-san!? Aaaah! _Kazari screeched again, her hands going to the redhead's shoulders. "Shirai-san, wake up! Wake up! P-please, wake up! Shirai-" Her wrists were suddenly pinned down to the ground, Shirai-san's hands holding them.

"Onee-sama...!" Shirai-san kissed Kazari again, the girl's cries being muffled as her legs flailed in a useless attempt to shake the girl off of her. But Shirai-san wasn't deterred, and Kazari quickly grew tired, soon succumbing to her fate as tears ran down from her eyes.

At that moment, the office door burst open. "U-I-Ha-Ru~!" A loud, cheerful voice exclaimed as Saten-san barged in, in complete sight of the two girls on the floor. She froze, Kazari looked at her with a pleading look in her eyes, and Shirai-san finally woke up.

"Uiharu...?" Shirai-san asked, her voice one of confusion as she lifted her lips up away from Kazari's own, a fine trail of saliva connecting them together. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on, and she started freaking out. "U-Uiharu!?" She screamed, her face paling as strands of hair begun to stick up. "Wh-wh-what!? What was I-" A loud crackle in the air made her freeze, her face turning completely white as she looked over at the doorway.

Right behind Saten-san, who was still standing frozen with her hand up in a wave, was Misaka-san. She was looking down, with her bangs overshadowing her eyes, while blue snakes of electricity crackled around her. Her hands formed into fists and furious eyes met Shirai-san's own. As soon as Kazari rushed into Saten-san's arms, tears running down her face, the brunette shouted one name.

"KUROKOOOO!"


End file.
